1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer, a method of fabricating the same, and a liquid crystal display having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polarizer capable of displaying high-quality images, a method of fabricating the same, and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) uses liquid crystals to display an image by converting electric signals into visual information. The LCD includes a liquid crystal panel containing liquid crystal therein and polarizers attached to outer portions of the liquid crystal panel. A first polarizer may be provided on an upper portion of the liquid crystal panel, and a second polarizer may be provided on a lower portion of the liquid crystal panel. The two polarizers have transmission axes, which are perpendicular to each other, and that linearly polarize light passing through the polarizers in parallel to each transmission axis thereof. The LCD transmits or absorbs light passing through the liquid crystal panel by using the polarizer, thereby displaying images.
However, various factors may cause image quality degradation in the LCD. Because there are various factors that may degrade image quality, preventing degradation by analyzing the factors is difficult. For example, a “corner Mura” occurs when a corner portion of the image is brighter than other portions of the image. It is assumed that the polarizer generates the corner Mura.